Stormy Seduction
by beckylee23
Summary: A tempestuous storm forces you to seek shelter at a beautiful bed and breakfast in the hinterlands. Jim Kirk x Reader AU


Nyota and Spock, the happy couple, were unbothered by the thunderous downpour that had hit while their wedding reception was in full swing; if anything, they were all the happier because of it. The balcony doors that had been letting in sheets of rain were closed, while the others were left open to bring in the cool wind and the heavy scent of petrichor; an immense relief after the heat of the day. Once the newlyweds had departed, laughing and sprinting to the open door of their rented limo, the party slowly dispersed, and you searched around for your 'date', your best friend Jim, who had been the best man.

The wedding had been held at a beautiful resort in the hinterlands surrounding the small town of Enterprise, and while it was more than worth the forty minute drive it took to get out there, Jim had reasoned that it would be better for the two of you to carpool, to save on fuel and make the long drive enjoyable. He had jokingly said that he would be your date, but given that you had known him since primary school and he had never stated or shown his intentions, you didn't see it as anything serious. He had always treated you with the utmost respect, been there when you needed to vent about a terrible date, held you while you cried over a breakup, and never once made a move on you. No matter how much you wished he would.

You had realised you were a goner about six months ago, after the two of you had spent a quiet evening together cooking dinner. It had been while you were clearing the table together that you had one of those offhand thoughts, had wondered what it would be like to have this with him every day, that you realised you _wanted_ this with him every day, and you nearly dropped the handful of cutlery you had been carrying to the sink. You hadn't dated since then, and while Jim had been curious, he never outright asked you what was going on, which was a relief.

You finally found him by the entrance, leaning against one of the open french doors, his tie gone and the top few buttons of his white shirt undone. His hair was ruffled, as though he had been running his fingers through it, and the smile on his face when he spotted you nearly had you swooning

"There you are! Did you stop to snag some cake?" he stepped forward, offering his arm to you, and you took it gladly.

"What kind of question is that?" You elbowed his ribs lightly, delighting in his laugh, and leaned closed to whisper, "of course I did. I got the last couple pieces and Pavel was not happy about losing, so we'd better hustle."

When you turned to the doors to leave, you saw that the rain hadn't let up at all - if anything, it had gotten heavier. Everyone was making a mad dash for the car park, and while there were a few umbrellas in play, they didn't seem to be doing much to stop the rain.

"I'm game if you are," Jim said, letting go of your arm to firmly hold your hand. At your nod, he readied the keys in his free hand, and you both grinned at each other before hurriedly descending, sprinting across the driveway and getting wet in seconds. Ever the gentleman, he opened your door first, shutting it quickly once you were in, and you fiddled with the heater as he jumped in and got the car started. You picked your coat up from the backseat and wriggled into it, thankful Jim had insisted you bring one.

"Will we be alright getting home? It's really coming down now." You peered out the window dubiously, frowning at the rumble of thunder that was moving closer.

"We'll take it slow," Jim said, smiling reassuringly as he eased the car out of the lot. "If it gets to be too much we'll pull over and let it calm down a bit before we keep going."

It didn't get any better, and it wasn't too long before you were both having trouble seeing the road ahead. He hadn't said anything, but you knew Jim was worried about driving down the winding hinterland road in this weather, and you breathed a sigh of relief when you spotted a sign for accomodation.

"We should stop there for the night! We'll ride the storm out and pick up where we left off in the morning." You looked over at Jim and rubbed his shoulder. "I know you're not enjoying this drive, so it'll be good to get out of the storm."

The smile he flashed you was brief, his relief obvious. "Best idea you've had all night, Y/N."

"Better than the cake?"

"The cake could get bumped up once I actually have it, but it'd have to be damn good. This weather is crazy."

You kept silent as he navigated the road and finally turned into the driveway, and you couldn't stop a surprised huff as you pulled to a stop in front of the reception.

"Jim, I think this may end up costing a bit too much."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well, it's a...it's a retreat." You sighed, unable to meet his gaze as you tried to elaborate further. "For _lovers_ , Jim."

" _Oh._ " He looked up at the cozy reception for a moment before turning back to you. "Look, I'm ok with staying here for the night. We can share the room to make it cheaper, and I'll even foot the bill if it means I don't have to drive again tonight."

"But it looks expensive…"

"You stay here, and I'll go and book us a room, alright?" He was gone before you could say anything, quickly entering the small building, and you covered your face with your hands. This was simultaneously the best and worst night of your life.

Jim was back within five minutes looking far too nonchalant for your liking as he handed you a key. "They had a cabin available, and you'll be happy to know that it wasn't too expensive" He once more started the car to get the heater going. "The lovely Karen said that if we wait about ten minutes before driving over to the cabin, her husband will get the fire going for us."

"Fire? This cabin has a fireplace?" You rested your head against Jim's shoulder, and managed to keep the nuzzling to an absolute minimum. "Jim, I haven't even seen this place and already I want to live there."

"You and me both." He wrapped his arm around you, hand rubbing up and down your arm to warm you a little, and you spent the wait in companionable silence. It was with obvious reluctance that he shifted away when it was time to go, and you missed his warmth considerably.

The mad dash from car up the steps to the door had you drenched again, and you were trembling as you unlocked the glass sliding door. Jim nudged you in, closing and locking the door behind you, and froze with you when you both got your first look at the inside of the cabin.

The living room did indeed have a fireplace, and though it hadn't been burning for very long you could already feel the heat. A comfortable leather couch and a coffee table were off to your right, the fireplace positioned across from them, and diagonally across from the couch was a tv set. You didn't see the bedroom until you had stepped further into the room, and that was what really gave you pause.

To your right a small flight of stairs lead to what was a combination bedroom _and_ bathroom. The small toilet was across from the bottom of the stairs, thankfully separate; the plush, luxurious bed was situated so that you could look out across the fields and forests while you lay back, and the spa with hinterland views to die for had absolutely no privacy. Yikes.

"Goodness," you breathed, heart thudding as thoughts of naked, bubbly Jim in the spa bath crossed your mind. While removing your coat was something he always did for you, this time it felt different. His hands seemed to linger on your shoulders, and the sweep of them down your arms as he took your coat had you trembling for an altogether different reason.

"Let's cross the bathing bridge when we come to it," Jim laughed as he moved across the room to hang your coat up with his by the front door.

"Agreed." Though still rather flustered, you were glad he was making light of the whole situation rather than sending you winks and sly grins; that would definitely have shorted out your whole nervous system. You made your way down the stairs to check out the 'bedroom', pleased beyond belief to find two matching bathrobes folded neatly on the bed.

"Do you think they'd let us keep these?" You brought it to your face and rubbed your cheek against it, sighing at the softness. "This is mine now. I'm going to _live_ in this."

"Might as well start now," Jim said as he reached past you to pick up his robe. "We'll get sick if we stay in these wet clothes much longer."

After he'd wandered off into the bathroom to change, you stripped out of your dress in record time, luxuriating in the softness of the material as you wrapped the robe around yourself. You draped your dress over the lip of the bath, spreading it out as best you could to aid with the drying, and made your way back upstairs.

Jim emerged from the bathroom as you were putting the finishing touches on your makeshift nest by the fire, silently making his way up the stairs and over to you.

"What is it with you and floors?" He laughed, dropping down to sit beside you. "There are perfectly good couches right behind us."

"I think we both know my little setup is a thousand times better than that couch. Plus now we're closer to the fire and therefore warmer."

"Can't argue with that."

The low crackle of the fire paired with the gentle pattering of rain was so relaxing that you were starting to feel rather drowsy, and it gave you the perfect opportunity to lean against Jim. Like you knew they would, his arms came around you, holding you close as you both sat there, content, not needing to say anything as you watched the lightning flash over the hinterlands outside.

"I don't think I've ever been more relaxed in my life. I think it's the fire's doing. You should get a fireplace."

"Oh, really? _I_ should? Why not you?"

"Can't chop wood to save my life. You've got all those muscles, though, so you're bound to be good at it."

"I feel so used!" He tried to sound hurt, but you knew without looking that there was a smile on his face.

It was when you turned to gently whack your fist against his chest, that you saw just how close he had gotten. He caught your fist, leaned down, and after the briefest of pauses, pressed his lips to yours.

You responded immediately, opening your mouth to him as he deepened the kiss, sliding your hands around his neck, pulling him closer as he lowered you to the floor. The feel of his hands moving over you was heavenly, and you wished it could go on forever.

His touch slowed, and the loss of his lips on yours left you feeling bereft. When you looked up at him, he was smiling softly. His hand brushed along your cheek, so tender and gentle, following the curve of your jaw and trailing down your neck.

"Why don't you date anymore?"

"You really wanna know?" You whispered, covering his wandering hand with yours, twining your fingers together.

He brought your hand to his lips, kissed each knuckle and then your wrist. "I think I already do."

"I fell in love with you."

He kissed you sweetly, leaving you breathless. "I had wondered when you'd catch up."


End file.
